Ameixeira
by mysticahime
Summary: \FOR SUSPENSE DAY/ AU, OOC, GORE; Sasuke, Sakura, Ino; NO PAIR; —Seperti buah prune, kuwarnai dirimu—hanya saja, warna yang kupilih adalah merah darahmu. A sequel of 'Ciliegia' and 'ESMAGAR'.


Selama ini, aku selalu bertanya-tanya mengenai sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Sejak bertemu dengannya dua tahun yang lalu, aku tak pernah benar-benar mengenal dirinya. Selalu ada kabut gelap yang menyelubungi dirinya, membuat masa lalu dan segala hal mengenai dirinya bias dan tak terjangkau. Bukannya aku tipe orang yang ingin mengorek-ngorek mengenai orang lain, hanya saja—

—tidak bolehkah aku penasaran dengan latar belakang Ciliegia?

Apakah sebenarnya Sasuke mendendam pada seseorang dan berusaha melenyapkannya?

.

.

.

**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**, as always. I don't take any profit from this fanfiction. Just for fun.

**Ciliegia the series **** mysticahime****  
**** 2013**

.

.

~0x0x0x0x0x0x0~

**AMEIXEIRA**

~0x0x0x0x0x0x0~

The last sequel of **Ciliegia** and ** R**

**Warning:**  
AU. OOC. GORE.

**FOR SUSPENSE DAY 130613**

.

.

.

Tersibaklah halaman-halaman yang pernah tertera cerita, tertulis dalam paragraf-paragraf yang menyuarakan detik yang berlarian, tertoreh hari demi hari yang terlewati dalam setiap bab. Musim berganti musim, tahun berganti tahun.

...tapi mereka tetap di sana. Nyata adanya.

Satu tahun lewat bersamaan dengan kontrak yang terikat pada Yamanaka Ino—hal yang masih kerap dicibir oleh Haruno Sakura kalau teringat. Masih tak habis pikir mengapa Sasuke tidak memutuskan kontrak dengan membiarkan Ino mati di tangan gadis itu setahun lalu. Alasan bahwa gadis pirang itu juga menggunakan jasa balas dendam Ciliegia dulu sekali—bahkan sebelum Sakura mengenal Ciliegia—adalah argumen keras yang tak dapat ditentang. Sasuke berpegang teguh pada aturan kontrak, yang adalah pengguna kontrak tidak boleh membunuh pengguna kontrak lainnya dengan kontrak, untuk alasan apa pun itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau membatalkan kontrak itu?"

Uchiha Sasuke melirik dari layar televisi—datar tanpa emosi. "Tidak."

"Aku muak melihat wajahnya—ugh! Melihatnya saja ingin muntah."

"Kendalikan emosimu."

"Mana bisa," suara Sakura meninggi. Keningnya berkerut menandakan kekesalannya memuncak. "Kau tahu ia menghancurkan separuh hidupku dengan menjualku, dan kini ia merusak separuhnya lagi dengan _menghirup udara yang sama denganku_ untuk waktu yang sangat lama."

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata, layar televisi menjadi gelap dalam satu kilatan. "Lalu?"

"Batalkan kontraknya—atau aku yang akan membatalkannya dengan tanganku sendiri." Kata-kata gadis itu kini berupa ancaman; membuat Sasuke tersadar kalau Sakura tengah mengungkit salah satu unsur kontrak—'berlaku sampai kau mati' yang pernah diucapkannya dua tahun lalu. "Aku membenci Ino dengan seluruh serat tubuhku."

"Dan ia merasa bersalah padamu dengan seluruh serat tubuhnya." Tatapan Uchiha Sasuke menghujam ke hijau giok Sakura, menusuknya di titik terdalam hingga perhatiannya terpecah. "Istirahatlah. Kau lelah."

"Salah besar kalau kau beranggapan aku akan melupakan permintaanku karena kau menggunakan kekuatanmu, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Gadis itu beranjak dari posisinya semula, dua lengan bersedekap di depan dada dan emosi meluap dari ubun-ubunnya. "Jasa pembalasan dendam apanya, aku tetap tidak bisa membalaskan dendamku seutuhnya."

Tidak ada reaksi dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu menyalakan kembali televisinya dengan satu kerjapan mata dan tenggelam dalam acara yang tertangkap visualnya. Haruno Sakura mendengus dan masuk ke kamarnya, membanting pintu keras-keras di balik punggungnya.

.

.

.

_**Halaman satu.**_

_**Kau mengulangi permintaanmu untuk memutus kontrak.**_

.

.

.

"Sasuke."

Satu lirikan si pemuda membuat sang gadis membungkam mulutnya. Kaki-kakinya yang semula berhenti melangkah kini kembali terayun meminimalisir jarak di antara mereka. Haruno Sakura mengerutkan kening saat menatap ekspresi serius Uchiha Sasuke. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis dugaan sang Uchiha.

"Aku bukannya mau membahas soal pelanggaran kontrak lagi—kalau kau berpikir menghabisi Ino adalah distorsi dari kontrak media Ciliegia." Menggigit bibir, agak ragu untuk menyambung kalimatnya lagi. Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat karenanya—Sakura tak biasanya enggan menyelesaikan konversasi, terlebih lagi yang _ini_ baru saja terajut beberapa detik lalu.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran... kenapa kau membentuk Ciliegia?" Suara gadis itu terdengar penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Dan soal kontrak itu. Jujur saja, aku penasaran."

Kebisuan Sasuke selama beberapa detik selanjutnya membuat Sakura benar-benar mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menduga pemuda di depannya adalah tipikal manusia yang mengikuti protokoler dengan sempurna. Pun Sakura masih ragu kalau Sasuke-lah yang membentuk jasa pembalasan dendam berdarah. Rasa-rasanya ia ingat kalau pembalasan dendam akan mengakibatkan si peminta terikat dengan kontrak menjadi media pengantar balas dendam berdarah Ciliegia—sementara dua tahun ini ia tidak menemukan media lain selain dirinya dan Ino. Tidakkah banyak manusia yang mendendam di dunia ini? Mengapa tidak ada lagi yang mengikat kontrak?

"Sakura."

Suara Sasuke memecah lamunan sang gadis Haruno. Hijau zamrudnya mengerjap menatap sosok pemuda yang sedang membelakanginya menghadap jendela, menatap butir-butir salju yang melayang turun. Musim dingin lagi, tepat seperti tahun lalu saat ia nyaris melakukan distorsi kontrak.

"Istirahatlah."

Lagi-lagi tanpa jawaban. Pertanyaan Sakura seolah menguap seperti salju yang diumpankan ke dalam kobaran api. Pemuda itu berbalik dan memfokuskan obsidiannya pada manik Sakura, membuat gadis itu berjengit kaget. Dalam dua detik, sosok Haruno menghilang dari ruangan tempat Sasuke berada.

_Ah, Sasuke memang misterius, eh?_

—lengkung sabit terpeta pada bibirnya.

.

.

.

_**Halaman dua.**_

_**Kau mempertanyakan soal Ciliegia.**_

.

.

.

**Tring!**

Makan malam, penuh dengan denting peralatan makan perak. Tanpa dialog. Tanpa interaksi. —kalaupun ada, hanyalah suara dari satu orang, menggumamkan, "Sakura, ambilkan kecapnya," atau "Ino, berikan serbetnya," atau "Jangan membantah, aku tidak akan memakai kekuatan hanya untuk hal remeh sepert ini."

Dua entitas lainnya—sepasang kaum Hawa yang sama-sama tidak menyukai keberadaan satu sama lain—kebanyakan berdiam diri dan melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Sasuke. Pernah satu kali Sakura menolak untuk mengoperkan mangkuk kepada pemuda itu, dan detik berikutnya lengan atas Sakura tersobek hingga tulangnya terlihat.

Satu hal yang Sakura dan Ino camkan (secara tidak sadar) adalah: jangan main-main dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dalam hal apa pun.

Dari sebanyak-banyaknya info yang bisa mereka raih mengenai Ciliegia—tidak secara bersama-sama mencari, tentu saja—Sasuke memiliki kekuatan supernatural; yang merupakan basis mengapa si pemuda membentuk jasa pembalasan dendam berdarah. Hanya saja, masih ada beberapa keping _puzzle_ yang hilang dari tempatnya.

Sakura sudah menceritakan seadanya apa yang ia tahu mengenai Ciliegia pada Ino saat gadis itu baru bergabung dengannya sebagai media, tapi semenjak satu tahun yang lalu, tidak ada pengetahuan tambahan mengenai Ciliegia. Berbagai pertanyaan melayang di benaknya, seperti perihal kenapa antar media tidak bisa menyakiti satu sama lain dengan kontrak, kenapa keduanya tidak melihat media lain selain mereka, kenapa Sasuke sendiri tak pernah berinteraksi dengan manusia lain...

"Sasuke, kali ini tolong jawab pertanyaanku." Denting garpu dan pisau Haruno Sakura berhenti mengalun. Gioknya menatap lurus pada biner Sasuke yang tak beremosi. "Aku tahu kau sudah membantuku **dua kali**, tapi tidakkah tidak adil kalau kau tidak memberitahuku apa-apa lagi mengenai Ciliegia selain apa itu kontrak, distorsi kontrak, dan kau membentuk Ciliegia karena kau anak indigo?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Denting garpu perak yang beradu dengan permukaan piring saat akan mencungkil daging iga menjadi satu-satunya bunyi yang mengudara.

Sakura menghela napas pendek. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku punya pertanyaan lain. Kenapa aku tak pernah melihat media lain selain aku dan dia?" Ditudingnya Ino dengan pisau.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Dan kudengar, kau membalaskan dendam Ino saat dia kecil. Ia melihatmu dengan sosok yang begini." Tegukan ludah. "Jadi, sebenarnya berapa umu—"

**Crtt!**

Pisau yang semula tergeletak di piring besar berisi daging iga panggang kini melayang dan bagian tajamnya mengiris lengan kiri Sakura hingga lapisan kulitnya terkoyak.

"Ah!" Gadis itu terpekik kaget; tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan menggunakan kekuatan itu padanya.

"Makanlah." Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali menyantap daging asapnya.

Menatapi permukaan lengannya yang mulai merah oleh rembesan darah, Haruno Sakura membentuk konklusi dalam otaknya.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak mau ditentang. Satu kali pun.

.

.

.

_**Halaman tiga.**_

_**Kau mempertanyakan soal aku.**_

.

.

.

_Bangun._

_Hei, bangun._

.

.

.

.

_Sudah sadar?_

_Hmm._

.

.

.

.

_Pada hitungan tiga, kau akan membuka mata dan menyerang__**nya**__. Itu yang kau mau, kan?_

_Satu,_

_Dua,_

_Ti__—_

.

.

.

.

Tabir kelopak membuka dan Haruno Sakura menemukan dirinya berdiri di dalam sebuah ruangan—terserbu oleh rasa aneh yang terasa asing sekaligus familier. Di mana ia sekarang?—batinnya bertanya-tanya, menganalisis lokasinya saat ini. Ia mengenal tempat ini; seperti sudah terbiasa melihatnya sehari-hari, namun pada saat yang bersamaan Sakura tidak mengenalnya.

Kerjap, kerjap.

Bukankah ini ruang makan? Sakura menemukan satu retakan di lantai marmer yang biasanya berada di dekat kaki kursinya. Benaknya mencari-cari apa yang bisa dijadikannya sebagai bukti untuk memantapkan kalau dirinya sedang berada di ruang makan.

Tunggu.

Kalau ini ruang makan, kenapa ruangan ini begitu kosong?

Ganjil rasanya melihat spasi yang begitu luas—lebih ganjil lagi saat Sakura menemukan siluet lain yang sama sekali tidak disangka-sangkanya. Dalam terusan putih di atas lutut, sosok itu bagaikan boneka yang kehilangan tali kendalinya.

Yamanaka Ino.

.

.

.

.

_Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?_

_Nah, sekarang akan kujawab satu-satu pertanyaanmu, tapi aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu._

.

.

.

.

**_Kau sudah membuka halaman_** **_terakhirmu_.**

.

.

.

.

_Bersiaplah._

_Setuju, hn?_

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Nada ketus itu terlontar dari bibir Sakura saat dirinya mengajukan pertanyaan. Ditatapnya biru laut milik Ino, menemukan pandangan matanya kosong. _Eh, ada apa ini?_ Meskipun dalam keadaan terburuknya, mata Yamanaka Ino tak pernah sehampa ini.

Gadis pirang itu tidak bergeming; tatapannya beralih pada Sakura, namun bibirnya tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Ino?"

Dua tangan Ino yang semula tersembunyi di balik punggungnya kini dibiarkan terpapar oleh mata. Sepasang netra Sakura melebar tatkala menemukan apa yang sedang berada dalam genggaman tangan-tangan sang Yamanaka.

Pisau.

Dan bukan cuma satu.

"I-Ino, kau—"

Tangan kanan Ino terangkat dan dalam sepersekian detik, gadis itu melemparkan salah satu pisau itu ke arah Sakura. **Cret!**—mengenai pelipis kiri gadis itu, menyebabkan goresan dan beberapa helai rambutnya terpotong.

**Tring!** Terdengar bunyi logam berdencing tatkala bertumbukan dengan permukaan marmer, beberapa sentimeter jauhnya dari kaki Sakura. Kilatan rasa nyeri meluncur di kepala Sakura; bagian itu diusap dan ia menemukan bercak merah tipis di tangannya.

Pupilnya mengecil.

.

.

.

.

_Ambil pisaunya. Ambil._

_Sekarang._

.

.

.

.

Ragu, Haruno Sakura membungkuk dan menyentuh gagang pisau itu. Merasakan tekstur padat yang halus pada ujung-ujung jarinya, kemudian perlahan ia meraih dan menggenggam bagian yang tidak tajam. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Dan saat Sakura berdiri, ia menemukan Ino menggenggam pisau yang tersisa di tangannya dengan kedua tangan.

"Sakura... apa kau belum memaafkanku?" Suara Ino bergetar, bulir-bulir air mata tampak di sudut-sudut netranya.

Kening gadis merah muda itu berkerut. "Setelah apa yang kauperbuat padaku? Tentu saja tidak."

Tetes pertama mengalir di pipi Ino, lalu dengan tangan gemetar, gadis itu menggoreskan pisaunya pada lehernya sendiri—**creeet!**—menghasilkan titik-titik berwarna merah di atas kulit putihnya. "Khh..." gadis itu mengerang. "Kau tidak mau memaafkanku?"

Kerutan itu semakin dalam. "Untuk apa aku memaafkanmu?"

**CLEB!**

Kali ini pisau itu menusuk bagian atas tulang selangka kirinya—"AKH!"—diiringi darah yang menyembur keluar.

**Zrtttt!**

Kulit dan sebagian otot terobek hingga ke batas dada, membentuk diagonal ke arah kanan.

**CRRRT!**

Memanjang hingga ke perut, membentuk zig-zag yang tidak rapi.

Sakura kini melotot.

"INO! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN?!" Ia berusaha bergerak, namun kakinya terasa tertanam di lantai. Sakura menggerakkan kakinya dan gagal, sementara Ino kini membungkuk—dengan darah yang terus menetes-netes secara cepat ke permukaan lantai yang semula bersih.

"Kau yakin kau tidak mau memaafkanku, Sakura?"

"Kau mengancamku?" Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, tidak mau melihat lagi apa yang Ino lakukan pada dirinya sendiri. "Percuma kau me—"

"Aku... serius..." **creeet zleb!** Kali ini ia menarik garis lurus dari mata kaki kanan hingga naik menuju atas lutut. "Ukh!"

Bau anyir menguar, membuat kepala Sakura terasa pening. Sebenarnya, ini bukan kali pertama baginya melihat Ino dalam kondisi berdarah-darah seperti ini. Yang pertama kali merupakan hasil perbuatannya, sedangkan yang ini—

—seperti menyakiti diri sendiri.

I-ini kenapa?

.

.

.

.

_Sekarang giliranmu._

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja—di luar kehendaknya—Sakura mencengkram erat pisaunya, kemudian berlari cepat menuju Ino dan mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah puncak kepala, menancapkan bagian tajamnya—**CREP!**—pada bagian tengah rambuh hingga tertanam agak dalam. Tangannya melakukan gerakan seperti menggergaji sehingga ceruk yang ditimbulkannya semakin dalam.

"AAAAAKH! Sa-SAKURAAAA!" Jeritan Yamanaka muda bergaung keras.

"Bu-bukan aku yang me—" Belum selesai kata-katanya, tangan Ino bergerak menepis tubuhnya, lalu mendaratkan ujung pisaunya ke pinggang Sakura. "AAAARRGHHH! Apa yang kaulakukan?!"

"Kau yang mulai!" Ino menusukkan pisau pada sisi lain pinggang Haruno Sakura. **JLEB!**

"UGH!" Nyeri yang hebat melanda bagian kanan tubuhnya, membuat Sakura meringis. "Kau!"

**Crats!**

**Crep!**

**Jleb!**

**Creett!**

Beraneka tusukan dan irisan mereka arahkan satu sama lain—seolah-olah keduanya sedang bertarung dengan pedang. Kontak fisik pun semakin intens, terkadang tendangan dan pukulan pun beradu.

"AAAH!" Ino berhasil menggores pipi Sakura cukup dalam hingga rasanya hampir tembus ke rongga mulut. Tinggal selapis jaringan tipis menjadi penghalang terpaparnya bagian dalam mulut terhadap udara luar.

Sakura menjauhkan dirinya dari Ino, mengusap pipinya yang terluka parah sambil terengah-engah. Bercak-bercak merah lengket kembali menodai tangannya. Seluruh tubuhnya dan tubuh Ino telah terbalut oleh torehan pisau yang menghasilkan warna merah. Ino lebih parah dari keadaannya, terutama karena gadis itu melukai dirinya sendiri sebelumnya.

Gadis pirang itu kembali menerjangnya.

.

.

.

.

_Akan kujawab pertanyaanmu dari yang paling akhir._

_Pertama, aku tidak seusia denganmu._

.

.

.

.

**JLEB!**

Darah meluapkeluar saat Ino menarik pisaunya dari perut dara Haruno. "UUURGHH!" Sakura menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa sambil mengayunkan pisaunya menyilang di depan tubuh Ino, memperdalam luka yang sebelumnya sudah ada. Ia bisa merasakan ujung pisaunya mengenai bagian yang keras—tulang?—dan detik berikutnya, darah kembali menetes ke mana-mana.

Gadis bemata hijau itu memegang perutnya, berusaha menahan aliran darah yang keluar. Berani bertaruh, pisau Ino tadi berhasil mencabik pembuluh darah besarnya. Akuatik merah yang keluar lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Lantai yang semula bersih mengkilap kini dipenuhi warna merah di banyak tempat. Aroma karat dan garam mengudara, membuat Sakura merasa mual. Saat melihat lengan dan kakinya, melihat tubuhnya... gadis itu semakin mual.

Pandangan matanya mengabur—kepalanya pusing sekali. Ino di hadapannya pun terlihat goyah namun tetap memiliki hasrat untuk menyerang. Dan sebelum Sakura sempat menarik napas, Ino sudah memburu ke arahnya dengan posisi setengah membungkuk—

—dan mengayunkan pisaunya dari arah bawah, menembus celah paha Sakura.

"AAAAAAAAKKKHHH!"

—disusul mengiris segumpal otot dari betis Sakura hingga terlepas.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Gadis Haruno itu meneteskan air mata, tak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, ia memotong otot-otot yang membentuk bahu gadis Yamanaka, kemudian dengan sengaja menancapkan pisaunya di leher Ino.

.

.

.

.

_Kedua, tentu saja kau tidak akan menemukan media lain selain kalian berdua. Sebab mereka semua sudah melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kalian lakukan saat ini._

.

.

.

.

Adalah dua orang gadis, tergeletak di lantai dengan tubuh dipenuhi luka dan warna merah. Salah satunya yang berambut pirang sudah meregang nyawa sejak tadi—dengan pisau mengiris pembuluh nadi di leher. Yang satu lagi tengah berusaha mengumpulkan napasnya yang tinggal satu-satu. Gadis itu menyeringai dan berusaha meraih pisau yang semula merupakan milik temannya yang sudah meninggal.

Ketika pisau itu berada dalam genggamannya, sudut bibirnya kian terangkat.

**JLEB!**

Pisau itu menancap di perutnya satu kali, segera ia cabut dari sana.

**JLEB!**

**JLEB!**

**JLEB!**

Begitu, berulang kali ia tancapkan di perutnya sendiri.

"AAAARRRRHHHH!"

**JLEB!**

**JLEB!**

"UWAAAKKHH!"

**JLEB!**

**JLEB!**

**JLEB!**

Tidak ada jeritan lagi.

Kini, di lantai tergeletak dua orang gadis; sama-sama tanpa kehidupan.

.

.

.

.

_Terakhir, aku membentuk Ameixeira, bukan Ciliegia._.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tampak kacau-balau. Sepasang obsidiannya menelusuri setiap isi ruangan, lalu berhenti pada dua sosok tubuh yang bersimbah darah—satu dengan pisau di leher dan satu dengan pisau di perut. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu mendekati keduanya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu berjongkok di antara mereka berdua.

"Distorsi kontrak berarti 'mati'." Datar, dilisankannya kata-kata itu tanpa perasaan. Tidak ada sepercik emosi pun terbersit di wajahnya yang kaku.

"Mati berarti lepas dari kontrak media."

Pemuda itu bangkit dari posisinya semula. Ia mendecih, kemudian menginjak tangan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Maka dari itu, media Ciliegia kebanyakan tidak mengenal satu sama lain."

Di bibirnya terbit lengkung sabit tipis seperti biasa, hanya saja kali ini senyum itu lebih mirip seringai licik yang terkesan jahat. Sang pemuda menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan—setiap pergerakan bola matanya menyebabkan bercak-bercak darah yang nyaris mengering itu menghilang dari permukaan dinding dan lantai.

"Dan aku membentuk Ciliegia—atau Ameixeira... karena aku adalah _prune_."

Uchiha Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan yang sudah bersih, dengan dua gadis yang tampak sedang tertidur lelap dengan luka-luka yang masih berdarah.

.

.

.

.

_**Halaman terakhirmu adalah kematian.**_

.

.

.

.

Seperti buah _prune_, kuwarnai dirimu—hanya saja, warna yang kupilih adalah merah darahmu.

Masihkah kau mau membalaskan dendam berdarah?

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

HAPPY SUSPENSE DAY! :'))))

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya bikin juga _fic gore_ lagi *lap keringet* bikinnya sekitar 7 jam, ehe. Diselingin makan, RP-an, chatting, BBM-an, dan SMS #plak

Ini akhir dari trilogi Ciliegia, btw. Ending-nya agak aneh ._. Tapi emang beginilah yang ada di otak saya... kalau Ciliegia gak sekeren yang ada di bayangan kalian-kalian yang baca Ciliegia dan ESMAGAR. Temanya dark, makanya penutupnya juga harus dark, dong ehe #APAEHE

Sejujurnya, saya juga gak nyangka kalau Sasuke-nya bakal begini... jadi maaf ya Sakura dan Ino *peluk-peluk* Sesekali boleh dong, ya kalau Sasuke keliatan jahat :')

Makasih buat semua yang hari ini berpartisipasi dalam SUSPENSE DAY 2013! Jangan lupa ikutan SUSPENSE WEEK bulan November nanti ya =)) #promosi

Akhir kata: **review?** Kalian tahu aturan main saya ^_^

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime  
13062013**


End file.
